Choosing to Live
by Mixup101
Summary: A monster is all she has been told she is, she then learned her name she will move forward and try to prove herself not just to everyone around her but to herself as well. will Naruka live up to the legacy her parents left her or will she give into the sadness, anger and fear.
1. Chapter 1

{I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters as this is my first story I am sorry for the mistakes and welcome any and all reviews or suggestions thank you}

Living has always been hard especially me a monster at least that was what I was told.

Things change though throughout the years I've learned that I'm not a true monster I'm just the jailer of one. I see the looks that the village people give me and I hide behind my smile where no one will see my pain. I fear the truth of who I truly am more than anything because as I hide more, I feel like I don't know my true self anymore, who am I? what am I? These are questions I have asked myself for years It took me a while to realize that I'm not a monster but Uzumaki Naruka a hero. This is my Journey of finding the truth of who I am and what can be.


	2. Chapter 2

{I do not own Naruto or any of the original Characters I welcome any and all comments or criticism}

I huddled in the corner hugging my knees as the mob of villagers blocked the only escape route. I was alone and no one was coming to help me as I silently cried into my arms. No one heard the screams of a four-year-old child and if they did it was ignored.

Naruka grew up fearing the touch of others but she never showed it she learned to put a mask on for others so no one would notice her pain. She was quite and didn't talk so only few noticed her. It was a sad and lonely life that she led no one cared about a monster and as Naruka grew she began to realize that and depended and trusted no one. She learned that crying didn't help anyone so she stopped. She taught herself to read and write and was always curious about anything and everything. At the academy they always flunked her so she decided to not try and study somewhere else. She studied plants and grew her own gardens and learned how to hunt then she slowly without anyone noticing built a tree house in the middle of the forest of death. She learned seals so she could protect her home she only kept her apartment for appearances only. That is where she met the tigers who let her sign their summoning scroll she was their first summoner in hundreds of years. She trained hard to become the best and make everyone change their minds about her. She never gave up that she could get someone to like her then the Uchiha massacre happened. And she met Uchiha Sasuke for the first time she saw the loneliness behind his eyes and one day while he sat on the pier she walked over and took his hand and dragged him to her home in the forest. She fed him and cleaned him up and at night she showed him the fireflies and the stars. She soothed his aching heart it was the first time he heard her voice and he was enraptured with her. She told him "revenge is a darkness that once you enter you can never escape and it was what his brother wanted him to do." She made Sasuke see reason and he decided to live his life and resurrect his clan and change it for the better.

They studied everything and anything they could get their hands on to reach their goal of changing the world. Naruka wanted to change the village first then the world and live in peace. Her dream was to be Hokage and Sasuke stood beside her with the dream to resurrect his clan and become the Leader of the Anbu and help Naruka with her plan. They treated each other like brother and sister and Sasuke trained hard so he could protect Naruka. He met the ravens and they let him sign their summoning scroll. He learned a lot he taught himself kenjutsu and Naruka and him learned chakra exercises. They taught themselves about government and different countries so they would understand different cultures. They taught themselves how to do undercover work and anything else they thought was important.

Naruka and Sasuke lived in that tree house in the most dangerous place in Konoha no one noticed though there was only one person who has an idea of what was going on and that was the Hokage. He did not interfere but only watched on to see what would happen because he realized these two academy students would change Konoha he just didn't know if it was for the better or worse.


End file.
